Hale's
by Alounet
Summary: UA : Derek dirige un hôtel appartenant à sa famille depuis des générations. Mais la vie paisible de l'hôtel va basculer lorsqu'il se retrouvera à devoir engager Stiles, un jeune sans abri qui rendra la vie de l'hôtel beaucoup plus attrayante ! En parallèle, Derek devra aussi faire avec la vie sentimentale tumultueuse de ses employés. (Principalement Sterek, mais d'autres couples)
1. Bienvenue à l'hôtel

**Titre** : Hale's

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Général / Romance / UA

**Couple** : Derek/Stiles, Scott/Allison/Isaac, Danny/Ethan/Aiden/Jackson/Lydia

**Avertissements** : Je développe une relation amoureuse entre hommes, un triangle amoureux et un... truc à cinq ? Tout du moins, différentes combinaisons entre cinq personnages !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à Jeff Davis !

**Notes** : C'est un univers alternatif. Tout se déroule uniquement dans un grand hôtel appartenant à Derek. On y retrouve de nombreux personnages de Teen Wolf dans les différents postes.

C'est ma toute nouvelle fiction à chapitres (que je débute en parallèle de ma réalisation de vos défis, car en effet, je suis victime du succès de cette annonce et vous êtes nombreux à m'envoyer des défis... Et je vous en remercie !)

J'avais réellement envie d'écrire quelque chose de long sur Teen Wolf. Mais le plus simple à mes yeux était de me placer dans un Univers Alternatif, reprenant ainsi les personnages et les relations "importantes" dans un nouveau contexte.

Cette histoire sera principalement centrée sur le couple Sterek que j'adore. Mais au delà de ce fil rouge, vous retrouverez aussi un triangle amoureux (Scott, Isaac et Allison) ainsi que la relation compliquée qui unira donc Danny, Ethan, Aiden, Jackson et Lydia. Entre les cinq, plusieurs combinaisons seront exploitées.

Pour ce qui est des amitiés, la plus importante sera celle de Lydia et Scott, que j'adore.

Pour le rythme de publication, disons un chapitre par semaine ? Peut-être plus rapide si je reçois des reviews m'indiquant que cette histoire est un succès.

Ce premier chapitre me sert surtout à présenter l'univers que j'exploite et les personnages.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**CHAPITRE 01 - Bienvenue à l'hôtel Hale's !**

Derek Hale, Directeur de son propre hôtel, était un homme froid et distant. Il ne se présentait que très rarement à sa clientèle, laissant ainsi son maître d'hôtel ou sa gouvernante gérer les petits soucis quotidiens de son établissement.

Le grand brun ténébreux était cependant très courtisé. De nombreuses jeunes femmes souhaitaient mettre la main dessus et devenir la première Madame Hale. Car jusqu'à présent, personne ne lui connaissait de petites-amies ou de fiancées. Un irréductible célibataire renfermé sur lui même. Voilà l'impression qu'il donnait autour de lui.

Il était d'ailleurs très régulièrement au centre des discussions. Les clients s'interrogeaient tous sur son compte et se demandaient vraiment pourquoi on ne le voyait que très peu dans les couloirs de l'hôtel.

-Et ce très cher Derek Hale ? Toujours enfermé dans sa chambre ? demanda Allison, l'une des clientes les plus régulières de l'hôtel.

La jolie brune fréquentait l'hôtel depuis de nombreuses années. Mais depuis quelques semaines, elle avait élu domicile dans sa chambre habituelle après une querelle la mettant face à sa famille, les Argent. Les richissimes Argent étaient de riches promoteurs. La moitié de la ville leur appartenait et ça n'était un secret pour personne, ils souhaitaient maintenant racheter l'hôtel Hale's. Leur objectif, faire de ce petit coin de paradis au bord de mer un paradis touristique.

Mais l'hôtel étant dans la famille de Derek Hale depuis des décennies, jamais l'homme n'accepterait de le revendre. Allison le savait bien et soutenait pleinement cette décision. Cet hôtel était un échappatoire pour la jeune femme de bonne famille. Elle adorait cet endroit et les gens qui y vivaient ou travaillaient.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit vaguement Lydia, la réceptionniste en charge de l'accueil.

La jolie blonde vénitienne était le cœur et l'âme de l'établissement. Derrière son bureau dans le grand hall, c'est elle qui s'occupait des arrivées et des départs. Elle connaissait chaque client de l'hôtel, mais aussi leurs nombreux secrets.

Elle était indispensable pour l'établissement. En effet, au moindre problème, c'est vers elle qu'avaient tendance à se retourner les clients. Lydia Martin était donc une pièce maîtresse de l'établissement et elle aussi était très courtisée.

-Bonjour Scott, peut-être souhaiterais tu te retrouver en tête à tête avec Mademoiselle Argent dans un placard ?

Lydia venait de saluer le Maître d'hôtel des lieux, Scott McCall. Le jeune brun, a l'allure juvénile et maladroite, était le bras droit de Derek. Le jeune homme assurait l'intendance avec brio - malgré son jeune âge - et Derek s'y référait naturellement. C'est très naturellement que le brun était devenu un allié de taille pour Lydia, les deux amis devant régulièrement s'entre aider face aux situations incongrues qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer.

-Lydia ! Personne ne doit être au courant !

Scott venait d'attirer les deux jeunes filles un peu plus à l'écart. Il ne souhaitait pas que sa liaison avec Allison soit révélée au grand jour. Non seulement il perdrait sa place, mais en plus, il avait fort à parier qu'il aurait les Argent sur le dos.

-Comment sais-tu pour le placard.? demanda Allison surprise que son amie puisse être au courant.

-Je suis les yeux et les oreilles de cet hôtel, je sais tout, se moqua la réceptionniste. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne dirais rien à personne.

Allison et Scott échangèrent un regard timide. Le brun lui demanda :

-Tu pourrais nous laisser ? Je dois parler à Lydia.

-Bien sûr, j'allais au restaurant déjeuner. On se voit plus tard Lydia ?

La blonde acquiesça tandis que la brune se rapprocha discrètement du brun :

-Ce soir à la même heure ?

Timidement, le brun le lui confirma et la brune s'éclipsa pour rejoindre le restaurant de l'hôtel. Lydia retourna derrière son bureau pour reprendre le classement de ses fiches et vérifier les départs de la journée. Scott l'accompagna et murmura :

-On ne va pas pouvoir le cacher très longtemps. Derek a vérifié le planning ce matin, il ne t'a rien dit ?

-Non, s'inquiéta la blonde. Tu pense qu'il se doute de quelque chose ?

-Ca fait deux semaines que cette chambre est "condamnée", il est loin d'être idiot. Tout le monde se pose des questions.

Lydia claqua un dossier sur son bureau, agacée :

-Scott, c'est pour toi que j'ai accepté de l'aider, il est hors de question que cette histoire me retombe dessus ! Tu n'as qu'à dire la vérité à Derek !

-Tu le connais ? rétorqua le brun. S'il sait qu'on a offert le gîte à un sans abri pendant deux semaines sans lui faire payer quoi que ce soit, il est capable de nous retirer notre paye.

-Ou de nous expulser de l'hôtel, ajouta la jeune femme. On a pas le choix. Il faut qu'il parte, aujourd'hui.

-Mais pour aller ou ?

La cloche se trouvant au dessus de la porte de l'hôtel s'enclencha. Lydia et Scott jetèrent un coup d'œil derrière eux pour voir quel client faisait son entrée.

-Mince ! s'exclama Lydia. J'avais oublié que Danny revenait aujourd'hui.

La jeune femme quitta son bureau et Scott pour s'approcher de l'entrée ou se tenait Jackson, le portier de l'hôtel. Le grand blond saluait affectueusement le nouvel entrant : Danny.

Jackson Whithemore avait gagné sa place de portier dans l'hôtel grâce à Lydia. Celle-ci s'était fiancée avec le jeune homme quelques mois plus tôt. Elle l'avait présenté à Derek et pratiquement suppliait pour qu'il l'engage dans l'hôtel. Le directeur de l'établissement ne pouvait lui offrir qu'une place de portier, ce que l'ancien sportif accepta volontiers.

Sa carrière fut interrompue suite à une blessure à la jambe. Il devait absolument trouver un emploi rapidement et c'est Lydia, en parfaite petite-amie qui lui était venu en aide. Seulement, Jackson avait du mal à accepter d'être dépendant ainsi de la jeune femme.

Depuis son arrivée à l'hôtel, la relation des deux fiancés ne faisait que se dégrader un peu plus chaque jour et le mariage était sans cesse repoussé. Jackson pouvait cependant compter sur un ami de taille dans l'établissement : Danny.

Le jeune brun assurait la musicalité du restaurant lors des dîners. Musicien hors pair, pianiste de renom et possédant une voix magnifique, il revenait ainsi de deux semaines de vacances bien méritées. Mais son absence avait laissé un vide dans le restaurant et de nombreux clients demandèrent chaque jour depuis son départ quand le fabuleux musicien reviendrait.

C'était chose faite aujourd'hui. Après une rapide accolade envers son meilleur ami, Jackson, le brun salua Lydia, puis Scott.

-Tu as fait bon voyage ?

-Plutôt oui, répondit Danny qui trainait derrière lui sa valise.

-Jackson, tu peux demander à Ethan de venir ? Il doit être à l'ascenseur.

Jackson acquiesça, obéissant docilement à sa fiancée et s'éloigna. Danny s'interrogea et demanda à la jeune femme :

-Ethan ?

-Notre nouveau Groom. Il est arrivé quelques jours après ton départ. Derek les a recrutés lui et son frère jumeau.

-Une paire de jumeaux ? s'intéressa soudainement Danny qui ne cachait à personne son homosexualité.

-Tu vas être content, j'ai parié avec Scott que notre nouveau groom était lui aussi gay. Par contre son frère - qui travaille au bar - est un vrai goujat. Il passe son temps à reluquer les femmes.

Jackson revint près de l'entrée accompagné d'Ethan, un beau rouquin portant un uniforme de Groom.

Lydia fit les présentations d'usage et les deux hommes se saluèrent poliment. Danny trouvait que le nouvel employé était plutôt séduisant, certes, mais il ne pourrait pas s'y intéresser. Car ce que tout le monde ignorait c'est que son coeur battait déjà pour quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un n'était nul autre que Jackson, son meilleur ami.

C'était ridicule. Il savait que le jeune homme était fiancé à la belle Lydia mais il ne pouvait pas contrôler ses sentiments. C'était un artiste, un écorché vif, et ça à cause ou grâce à Jackson.

-Laissez moi prendre vos bagages.

Ethan était très poli, il retira la valise des mains du musicien pour la prendre dans les siennes. D'un sourire flambant neuf, il proposa à Danny :

-Je vous accompagne à votre chambre ?

-Volontiers.

Avant de suivre le jeune homme, Danny demanda à son meilleur ami :

-Est-ce qu'on peut se voir tout à l'heure avant mon spectacle ?

Jackson acquiesça, sous l'œil aguerrit de Lydia. Une fois Danny disparu dans l'ascenseur en compagnie d'Ethan, Scott attira Lydia à l'écart de Jackson pour reprendre sa discussion.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-On va prendre un verre ! proposa Lydia de nouveau inquiète.

Les deux collègues et amis traversèrent la salle de restaurant. Ils passèrent devant la table d'Allison. Cette dernière, bien que déjeunant seule, était en pleine conversation avec Isaac, le chef cuisinier de l'établissement.

-Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, réalisa Scott en accompagnant Lydia jusqu'au bar.

-Scott, tu es ridicule.

Scott n'aimait pas se voir jaloux. Mais il l'était malgré lui. Voir Allison rire aux plaisanteries d'un autre homme l'agaçait, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, surtout publiquement. Officiellement, la jeune femme était célibataire.

En plus, il connaissait Isaac. Ce dernier était quelqu'un de gentil, certes, de très drôle aussi, oui, mais il n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Comme si Lydia venait à l'instant de lire dans ses pensées, elle le rassura :

-Je connais Allison et si elle avait un tant soit peu craqué pour Isaac, je le saurais.

-Elle ne t'avait pourtant rien dit pour elle et moi ?

Il marquait un point. Elle préféra ne rien ajouter de plus et demanda à Aiden, derrière son bar :

-Deux cocktails maisons s'il te plaît.

Le frère jumeau d'Ethan offrit son plus beau sourire de drague à la belle Lydia et lui servit ses deux cocktails maisons. N'ayant pas foule au bar, il se rapprocha d'elle et de Scott.

-Alors belle demoiselle, on s'offre une petite pause ?

-Aiden, je t'ai déjà dit une bonne dizaine de fois que ton numéro de séducteur ne m'intéressait pas. Pourquoi ne pas tenter ta chance ailleurs ?

-Parce que c'est mieux quand la fille résiste.

Aiden passa sa langue sur ses lèvres de façon provocateur puis s'éclipsa et retourna à son service. Scott vit dans les yeux de Lydia que cette dernière n'était cependant pas totalement insensible :

-Ne dis surtout rien, le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse parler la jeune femme. C'est dingue de voir de jumeaux aussi différents.

Et c'était vrai. Autant Ethan pouvait se montrer doux, sensible, gentil, prévenant et aimable, autant son frère était tout l'inverse. Sauvage, arrogant, présomptueux et fier de lui. Mais cette attitude semblait pourtant plaire à Lydia :

-J'ai toujours cru que tu aimais plutôt ça chez un garçon.

-Je suis fiancée, rappela Lydia.

Les deux amis burent une gorgée de leurs cocktails. Mais leur petite "pause" fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Cora, la gouvernante de l'hôtel.

Cora n'était pas simplement la gouvernante. C'était aussi une Hale. Plus précisément, la jeune sœur de Derek, le propriétaire des lieux. Elle était certes très différente de son frère - notamment beaucoup plus ouverte, plus chaleureuse et plus drôle - mais elle respectait son directeur et frère plus que n'importe qui au monde.

Et la voir débarquer comme un ouragan jusqu'au bar n'était pas bon signe pour les deux collègues :

-Derek veut vous voir. Tous les deux. Maintenant.

Lydia et Scott n'eurent pas besoin d'échanger un regard pour comprendre qu'ils étaient dans la merde. Derek avait sans doute découvert le pot aux roses. Ils allaient passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Abandonnant leurs cocktails au bar, ils quittèrent la salle de restaurant pour suivre Cora jusqu'à l'étage. Ils ne prirent pas l'ascenseur mais le grand escalier en Chêne.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent tous les trois devant le bureau du directeur. Cora frappa à la porte et annonça aux deux autres :

-Allez-y.

Elle ne laissa rien paraître, ce qui était pire pour les deux jeunes gens. Soufflant un bon coup, ils poussèrent la porte et se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du grand manitou, Derek Hale.

Celui-ci se tenait assis, derrière son bureau, l'air sévère. Mais il n'était pas seul dans son bureau. Comme Lydia et Scott pouvaient s'en douter, il était accompagné de l'individu qu'ils avaient caché soigneusement dans l'une des chambres depuis maintenant deux semaines.

-J'imagine que vous avez une explication pour justifier la présence de ce dénommé Stiles ?

Le Stiles en question était lui aussi assis, en face de Derek. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil très désolé aux deux nouveaux arrivants. Lydia et Scott allaient devoir s'expliquer sur la présence de cet individu dans l'hôtel.


	2. Un nouvel employé

**Titre** : Hale's

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Général / Romance / UA

**Couple** : Derek/Stiles, Scott/Allison/Isaac, Danny/Ethan/Aiden/Jackson/Lydia

**Avertissements** : Je développe une relation amoureuse entre hommes, un triangle amoureux et un... truc à cinq ? Tout du moins, différentes combinaisons entre cinq personnages !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à Jeff Davis !

**Notes** : Voici un second chapitre que je vous propose ! Merci pour les reviews, c'est la force de vos reviews qui incitent les auteurs à faire de belles fictions à chapitres et qui va nous pousser aussi à écrire encore plus vite pour vous satisfaire.

Dans le chapitre précédent, je présentais surtout les personnages et le contexte. Pour information, l'hôtel est situé dans un espace temps assez lointain, pas à notre époque (plutôt les années 50 j'ai envie de dire), donc pas de nouvelles technologies, ni rien ;)

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**CHAPITRE 02 - Un nouvel employé **

Lydia Martin et Scott McCall étaient tous les deux fautifs, ils ne pouvaient pas le nier. Mais se retrouver ainsi dans le bureau de Derek Hale les inquiétait. Derek n'était pas connu pour être un tendre. Il avait déjà licencié des employés pour moins que ça.

Mais Derek savait reconnaître que Lydia et Scott lui était indispensable dans le bon fonctionnement de l'hôtel. En plus d'être des valeurs sûres, ils étaient très appréciés des clients et leur travail se trouvait être irréprochable.

-Je peux savoir depuis quand cet hôtel offre des chambres gratuites ?

-C'est de ma faute, reconnu Scott qui ne voulait pas voir son amie Lydia embarquée d'avantage dans cette histoire. Stiles ici présent est mon meilleur ami d'enfance. Quand j'ai su qu'il était... Dans le besoin, j'ai proposé de lui offrir un toit temporairement.

-Vous savez, ajouta Stiles qui s'était montré étonnement silencieux jusqu'à présent, Scott a juste voulu m'aider mais je vous rembourserais dès que j'aurais trouvé un travail. Bon bien sûr, c'est assez difficile de trouver un travail surtout quand on a pas de toit pour se loger mais...

-Il est toujours aussi bruyant ? s'agaça Derek.

-Toujours, répondit Lydia qui se reprochait à elle même d'être dans une telle situation.

-Bien. Lydia, tu pourrais sortir la facture de sa chambre pour ces quinze derniers jours ? Et j'imagine que vous l'avez nourrit durant cette période, établis donc moi une note également à ce propos.

-Mais il n'a aucun moyen pour régler l'addition, indiqua Scott qui voulait prendre la défense de son meilleur ami.

-Je peux toujours retirer sa facture sur ta fiche de paye, ou sur celle de Lydia. Qu'en dites vous ?

Lydia écarquilla grand les yeux. La jeune femme était certes très bien payée mais elle était habituée à son style de vie très luxueux. Elle jeta un regard noir à son ami et celui-ci qui comprit, répondit :

-Sur la mienne...

-Non ! protesta Stiles. Je pourrais peut-être travailler pour vous rembourser ? A la plonge peut être ? Ou peu importe ! Je peux tout faire, c'est pas un problème ! Ca me permettra de régler ma dette et peut-être de me payer une chambre ici ?

Derek restait impassible. Il indiqua simplement :

-Ces chambres sont hors de prix.

-Pas dans l'aile des employés, fit remarquer Lydia qui regretta aussitôt de ne pas s'être tue.

Mais Scott en profita pour rebondir :

-C'est vrai. Si Stiles travaille ici, il pourrait loger dans notre aile et en plus de ça, gagner suffisamment d'argent pour rembourser sa dette.

Derek hésitait. Il ne savait rien de Stiles mais de ce qu'il pouvait remarquer de lui, il avait l'air d'être un jeune homme bruyant, très maladroit et pas forcément efficace. Mais au moins, il ne serait pas perdant et lorsque le jeune homme aurait remboursé sa dette, il pourrait toujours le renvoyer si son travail n'était pas satisfaisant.

-Lydia, tu t'occupe de son contrat. Scott, tu lui donnera l'ancienne chambre d'Erica.

Scott et Stiles se réjouirent l'un et l'autre tandis que la blonde s'interrogeait :

-Un contrat pour quel poste ?

-Homme à tout faire, rétorqua Derek en s'enfonçant dans sa paperasse, signe qu'il était temps pour les trois jeunes gens de quitter la pièce.

Une fois dans le couloir, Stiles sauta dans les bras de son meilleur ami pour le remercier. Il voulut faire de même avec Lydia mais la jeune femme l'arrêta par un simple sourire :

-C'est uniquement pour aider Scott que je me suis retrouvé dans cette galère.

-Mais elle t'apprécie quand même, rassura Scott.

-C'est vrai ? se réjouit Stiles, fou de bonheur à l'idée de travailler dans un hôtel aussi luxueux.

-Scott pense me connaître, mais il me connait très mal, répondit Lydia, qui tentait de sourire. Je m'occupe de ton contrat, tu viendras le signer tout à l'heure.

La réceptionniste abandonna les deux garçons dans le couloir. Scott entraîna Stiles un peu plus loin, là ou se trouvaient les chambres du personnel.

-Tiens, ta chambre n'est pas trop loin de la mienne. Bienvenue chez toi !

C'était une petite pièce, avec un simple lit, une table de chevet, un bureau et une garde robe.

-La salle de bain est au bout du couloir, ajouta Scott. On est plusieurs à se la partager donc y'a souvent la queue.

Stiles n'écoutait qu'à moitié son meilleur ami, profitant pleinement de sa chance.

-Ce mec là, le directeur, c'est pas un comique pas vrai ?

-Crois-moi, reste loin de lui. Il peut faire de ta vie un enfer, en plus, c'est loin d'être un rigolo.

-Mais tu t'entends bien avec lui ? Lydia aussi ?

-Lydia et moi sommes les plus anciens ici, sans compter sa sœur, on a appris à le connaître. D'une certaine manière, il nous considère aussi comme étant de sa famille. Mais il n'est pas très expressif. Il est encore très marqué par la mort de sa famille.

-Ils sont morts comment ?

-Un incendie. Il a perdu ses parents et sa grande sœur. C'est comme ça qu'il s'est retrouvé à la tête de cet hôtel.

Stiles n'ajouta rien, gardant pour lui ses réflexions. Scott décida ainsi de prendre congé et de regagner son poste de maître d'hôtel.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans le hall, il vit que Lydia était en pleine discussion avec Jackson. Constatant qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une dispute, Scott préféra ne pas rester dans les parages.

Et en effet, c'était bel et bien une dispute que s'offraient les deux fiancés.

-Il paraît que tu cachais un mec dans l'hôtel, c'est faux peut être ?

-Jackson, tu te couvre de ridicule. Premièrement je ne cachais pas un mec, Scott a offert le gîte à son meilleur ami d'enfance. Deuxièmement, je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je fais.

-Et il te plaît j'imagine ce gars ?

-Je rêve ou c'est une crise de jalousie ?

Agacé et piqué au vif, Jackson quitta la réception, laissant Lydia seule. Celle-ci, très énervée se posa sur son siège derrière son comptoir. Elle devait taper le contrat du nouveau venu mais sa contrariété prenait le dessus, elle n'arrivait à rien.

-Tout va bien ?

Allison qui avait quitté le restaurant et comptait regagner sa chambre, était naturellement passé par le hall pour saluer son amie. La réceptionniste souffla et décida de s'octroyer une nouvelle petite pause :

-Je me demande parfois pourquoi je suis encore fiancée à Jackson.

-Je croyais que tu en étais folle amoureuse ?

-C'est le cas. Du moins je crois. Mais depuis qu'il travaille ici, il est soit avec Danny, soit en pleine dispute avec moi.

Allison se moqua gentiment :

-Jalouse de Danny ?

Lydia réalisa l'absurdité de ses pensées et se mit à rire d'elle même. Ayant retrouvé le sourire, elle décida d'entreprendre la réalisation du contrat de Stiles au plus vite. Allison, elle, regagna sa chambre tout en croisant Scott au détour d'un couloir. Mais le jeune homme, encore agacé de l'avoir vu en si bonne compagnie un peu plus tôt, se montrait un peu plus froid que d'ordinaire.

-J'ai beaucoup de travail.

-On se voit toujours ce soir dans ma chambre ?

Scott ne pouvait pas lui refuser cette petite visite. Il en avait envie - et besoin - et ça serait pour lui l'occasion idéale pour discuter de la nature exacte de leur relation. Allison emprunta l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le pavillon du troisième étage, là ou elle logeait.

-Vous avez bien déjeuné ? demanda poliment le nouveau groom.

-Parfaitement. Le chef est un excellent cuisinier.

Ethan acquiesça poliment, laissant Allison sortir à l'étage convenu. Lorsqu'il voulut refermer la porte de son ascenseur, quelqu'un remplaça Allison pour le plus grand plaisir du châtain.

-Monsieur Mehalani. Déjà installé ?

Danny entra dans l'ascenseur, grand sourire et imposa ses règles :

-Tout d'abord, ça sera Danny. Tout le monde dans cet hôtel m'appelle par mon prénom. Et oui, j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer un merveilleux groom fort sympathique qui m'a bien aidé.

Ethan rougissait, ravi du compliment que venait de lui faire le musicien de l'hôtel. Danny le remarqua et se demanda :

-Est-ce moi qui vous fait rougir ?

-Vous êtes un grand artiste paraît-il, se rattrapa Ethan qui ne souhaitait pas que le brun comprenne qu'il puisse avoir une légère attirance d'ordre physique pour lui.

-J'espère que vous aurez le plaisir de m'entendre jouer et chanter ce soir ?

-Si mon service le permet, ça serait avec joie.

L'ascenseur venait d'arriver au rez-de-chaussée. Ethan ouvrit la porte de Danny et vit de nouveaux clients s'affairer près du comptoir. Danny salua poliment le jeune homme qui se dirigea naturellement vers ses fonctions.

Le brun, lui, regagna la salle de réception. Il devait répéter et se mettre au point pour sa prestation du soir. Dans la salle de réception, il rencontra le sosie parfait du groom derrière le bar.

Ayant entendu dire qu'en effet, la paire de jumeaux s'était fait engager par Derek, Danny alla le saluer poliment :

-Danny Mehalani, je suis le musicien de l'hôtel. J'ai déjà fait la connaissance de votre frère, très sympathique.

Aiden avait quelque chose de différent. Un sourire provocateur, une assurance folle et une attraction sexuelle énorme. Il était complètement différent d'Ethan mais pour Danny, ça le rendait du coup beaucoup moins attirant.

-Mon frère c'est le gentil et moi le méchant.

-Méchant ?

-Je suis un briseur de cœurs, se moqua le barman en nettoyant un verre. Je vous sers quelque chose ?

-Peut être tout à l'heure.

Danny le remercia et se dirigea vers la petite scène mise à sa disposition et se posa naturellement derrière le piano. A peine s'était-il installé qu'il vit arriver dans la salle son meilleur ami, Jackson, ayant abandonné quelques instants son poste pour venir lui parler.

-Alors, ces vacances ? lui demanda t-il. T'as rencontré quelqu'un ?

-Tu es trop curieux Jackson, répondit Danny en souriant. Mais non, je n'ai rencontré personne.

Danny essayait de détecter si cette réponse soulageait ou non son meilleur ami. Il essayait de cacher du mieux possible son attirance pour le blond - et il y parvenait - mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile. Surtout lorsqu'ils étaient en tête à tête.

-Et pour Lydia ? Vous ne deviez pas annoncer votre mariage pour bientôt ?

-Avec Lydia, ça ne va pas très fort, confia le blond. On est plus sur la même longueur d'ondes. Parfois, j'en arrive à me demander si je l'ai un jour aimé.

-Dis pas de conneries, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, tout le monde le sait.

Danny cherchait à se convaincre également, sans réelle conviction. Jackson sembla le remarquer :

-Peut-être que le jour ou t'y croiras, je me mettrais à y croire moi aussi.

Jackson tapota l'épaule de son meilleur ami et le laissa répéter tranquillement son concerto, regagnant ainsi sa fonction de portier. En retournant dans le hall, il vit descendre un visage inconnu qui se dirigea vers le comptoir et donc Lydia.

Il s'en approcha discrètement pour écouter la conversation :

-Mon contrat est prêt ? S'il ne l'est pas, surtout ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrais un peu plus tard, mais comme mon installation dans ma chambre a été très rapide, je tourne un petit peu en rond, et si j'avais mon contrat peut-être que je pourrais commencer à...

Déjà agacée et la tête prête à exploser, Lydia posa une feuille sur son comptoir juste devant les yeux de Stiles. Elle y posa également un stylo plume.

-Si tu veux bien parapher les pages et signer sur la dernière et cela dans le plus grand des silences, mes oreilles t'en serons grès.

Stiles émit un léger rictus. Il avait appris à connaître la jeune femme ces quinze derniers jours, lorsqu'il était amené à comploter avec elle et Scott pour tenir sa présence dans l'établissement secrète. Et il l'appréciait. Elle était dynamique, franche mais surtout très intelligente. Il se demandait si les autres voyaient à quel point cette femme pouvait être un génie.

Elle méritait mieux qu'une place de réceptionniste.

Voyant le grand patron, Derek Hale et sa sœur Cora sortir de l'ascenseur, Jackson s'empressa de reprendre sa place près de la porte.

-Bonne journée monsieur Hale ! lançait Ethan derrière son directeur.

Ce dernier semblait écouter sa sœur mais son attention se porta sur le comptoir, la ou se tenaient Stiles - en pleine signature - et Lydia - en pleine exaspération. Il se dirigea vers eux, Cora lui demandant :

-Si tu ne m'écoutes pas préviens moi la prochaine fois.

-Je te fais confiance, agis comme tu le sens, lui répondit-il simplement.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Cora nota quelque chose sur son calepin et prit la direction opposée. Derrière Stiles, Derek demanda :

-Monsieur Stilinski, votre contrat vous satisfait-il ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et fit face au directeur. A l'inverse des autres employés - voir même de certains clients - Stiles abordait une attitude totalement différente avec son nouveau patron. Il restait lui même, décomplexé et très naturel. Il n'avait pas peur de Derek et ce dernier le remarqua tout de suite.

-En fait, je ne l'ai pas lu. Lydia avait l'air pressée alors.

-Vous devriez être plus regardant sur ce que vous signez. Si vous êtes aussi négligeant dans votre travail, je ne donne pas longtemps avant que vous ne soyez expulsé.

-Ah mais non, se justifia le plus jeune, je serais très attentif dans mon travail. D'ailleurs, il consiste en quoi mon travail exactement ?

Lydia fermait les yeux, espérant qu'il se taise une bonne fois pour toutes. Comment allait-elle annoncer à Scott l'irresponsabilité de son meilleur ami ?

Derek, lui, restait impassible, cherchant sûrement à comprendre si le jeune homme lui faisait une blague ou non. Mais il semblait sérieux.

-Ah mais c'est marqué dans mon contrat j'imagine ! Je vais le lire, ne vous en faites pas, j'y vais tout de suite ! Zou !

Stiles faisait de grands gestes, mimant son départ, ce qui laissait Derek décontenancé. Comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir et engager un tel énergumène dans son hôtel ?

Stiles disparaissait - presque en courant - son contrat à la main très loin du comptoir. Lydia chercha à l'excuser :

-Il va se faire à notre fonctionnement. Et je suis persuadée que dans quelques jours, ça sera un employé remarquable !

Tout en regardant la direction vers laquelle Stiles s'était enfuit, Derek répondit à son employée :

-Lydia, tu n'as jamais su mentir avec moi.

En effet, tout comme lui, elle pensait l'inverse. Un individu comme Stiles ne pouvait pas être un employé remarquable. Mais étrangement, ça amusait Derek. Il ne le montrait pas bien sûr, mais il était curieux de voir comment le jeune homme s'y prendrait pour faire de son mieux dans son travail et dans son intégration.


	3. Le dîner

**Titre** : Hale's

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Général / Romance / UA

**Couple** : Derek/Stiles, Scott/Allison/Isaac, Danny/Ethan/Aiden/Jackson/Lydia

**Avertissements** : Je développe une relation amoureuse entre hommes, un triangle amoureux et un... truc à cinq ? Tout du moins, différentes combinaisons entre cinq personnages !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à Jeff Davis !

**Notes** : Troisième chapitre, les histoires se dessinent progressivement. Stiles va prendre petit à petit sa place dans cet hôtel tandis que d'autres personnages vont se confronter à leurs sentiments et émotions. Merci pour vos reviews, elles sont magnifiques et me motivent énormément !

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**CHAPITRE 03 - Le dîner **

Le soir venu dans l'hôtel, la salle de restaurant était pleine. Le retour de Danny à l'animation avait incité les clients qui, d'ordinaire, dinaient dans leur chambre à profiter de la grande salle. Le jeune virtuose enchantait la pièce par sa musique et ses mélodies jazzy et affichait une belle ambiance dans le restaurant de l'hôtel.

-Il est doué tu trouve pas ?

Ethan tenait compagnie à son frère au bar du restaurant. Lydia l'avait autorisé à prendre sa pause et l'appellerait si un nouveau client débarquerait à cette heure tardive.

-Pourquoi tu dis pas plutôt qu'il est canon et qu'il te fait envie ? se moqua Aiden après avoir servi un verre à une cliente.

Percé à jour, Ethan se contenta de sourire, regardant encore le musicien au charme fou.

-C'est vrai. Il me plait. J'ai mes chances tu pense ?

-Frangin, t'es mon sosie parfait, évidemment que t'as tes chances !

-Menteur ! taquina son frère en riant.

-Je te résume : t'es beau gosse, t'as du charme et en plus, t'es plus gentil que moi. T'es le mec parfait. Si j'étais lui, je t'épouserais direct !

-Le jour on l'on pourra se marier entre hommes est loin d'être arrivé, ajouta Ethan en buvant son verre offert par la maison.

Un autre employé de l'hôtel venait de s'installer au bar, juste à côté d'Ethan. Très froid, il commanda quelque chose à boire au barman.

-C'est une impression ou tu nous tire la gueule ? demanda Aiden au portier.

Jackson, sans répondre, avala d'une traite son verre de whisky. Il répondit :

-T'approche pas trop de ma fiancée, t'as compris ?

-Des menaces ? s'amusa Aiden. Si t'en prenais soin de ta fiancée, elle irait pas voir ailleurs, mec !

Piqué au vif, Jackson attrapa le barman par son col par dessus le bar, ce qui attira l'attention de quelques clients. Ethan se leva brusquement pour séparer les deux hommes.

-Derek est dans la salle ce soir, rappela Ethan. Vous avez vraiment envie de vous faire virer pour un combat de coq?

Sans rien dire de plus, mais fusillant du regard Aiden, Jackson remonta son col de chemise et quitta le restaurant. Aiden ne se laissa pas abattre et continua de le défier jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la salle :

-C'est vrai ce qu'il dit ? Tu cours vraiment après Lydia ?

-T'occupe frangin, je gère !

Tout aussi remonté, Aiden reprit son service et s'éloigna de son frère. Lasse des bêtises de son frère, Ethan n'espérait qu'une chose : qu'il ne fasse pas trop de vague et qu'il ne perde pas cet emploi.

Un peu plus loin, dans le restaurant, Derek Hale dinait à la table du chef, seul, comme toujours. Il observait autour de lui les clients et écoutait avec grand plaisir la musique jazz de Danny. De temps à autre il jetait un coup d'œil vers sa sœur Cora qui menait à la baguette les employés, tandis que Scott s'assurait que tous les clients étaient comblé par ce diner.

-Excusez-moi chef, personne m'a dit comment ça se passait pour manger ?

Derek leva les yeux un peu plus haut et aperçu Stiles, son nouvel homme à tout faire, gigotant d'un pied sur l'autre, un sourire enfantin. Si le jeune homme s'était retrouvé au paradis, son expression serait sans doute identique.

-Pardon ?

La voix de Derek était grave et froide, mais cela n'entacha pas la bonne humeur presque communicative de Stiles.

-En fait, j'ai vraiment faim. Vous m'direz, j'ai toujours très faim. Est-ce qu'on a droit a un diner gratuit nous aussi ?

Comment cet imbécile pouvait-il venir le déranger en plein dîner pour de telles futilités ?

-Dehors, grogna le brun.

-On doit manger dehors ? Ah ! Scott aurait pu me prévenir ! Ah il est là bas, je vais le voir. Merci !

Stiles s'éloigna du directeur pour rejoindre Scott, en pleine discussion avec Allison Argent, elle même attablée à une table seule. Voyant son homme à tout faire déranger son maître d'hôtel, Derek se leva, agacé, et suivit le jeune homme.

-Salut Scott ! C'est trop cool ce restaurant ! Tu me présentes ?

Pris par surprise, Scott le regarda déconcerté et bafouilla :

-Euh... Allison Argent voici Stiles notre...

-Homme à tout faire qui n'a absolument rien à faire dans cette salle, ajouta la voix de Derek juste derrière le plus jeune.

-Derek, il vient d'arriver, laisse lui le temps d'apprendre les choses à faire ou ne pas faire.

-J'aurais besoin d'aide dans ma chambre, précisa Allison. Une des lampes murales ne fonctionne plus, vous pourriez passer demain dans la matinée ?

-Bien sûr ! s'empressa d'ajouter Stiles.

-Non, il va s'en occuper tout de suite, corrigea Derek.

-Ce n'est pas urgent, ne vous tracassez pas, répondit Allison.

-J'insiste, ajouta Derek. Suis-moi.

Derek abandonna la table d'Allison et reprit la direction du hall, bientôt suivit par Stiles qui, docile, obéissait au doigt et à l'œil à son directeur.

-Quel drôle de bonhomme, songea Allison en voyant Stiles s'éloigner.

-Tout va bien Mademoiselle Argent ?

Isaac venait d'arriver à son tour. Tous ses clients étant maintenant servis, il avait quitté sa cuisine pour vérifier que les clients appréciaient le repas. Et naturellement, c'est vers Allison qu'il se dirigea le premier, au grand déplaisir de Scott.

-Tout va bien, répondit pour elle Scott. Tu devrais faire ton tour de salle.

-Oh j'ai le temps, rassura Isaac. Je pensais discuter un peu avec Mademoiselle Argent avant de...

-C'est inutile, j'étais déjà en pleine discussion avec elle.

La richissime brune sentait bien l'atmosphère électrique qui régnait entre les deux hommes. Elle était au centre d'un véritable combat de coq. C'était à celui qui visiblement gagnerait ses faveurs.

-Je vais me repoudrer le nez, indiqua telle pour quitter cette joute verbale.

Elle s'éloigna, sous le regard surpris des deux hommes. Amusé, Isaac demanda :

-Je pensais que le règlement interdisait le rapprochement entre un employé et une cliente ?

-C'est le cas, alors pourquoi tu lui tourne autour ?

-Parce que visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul à franchir cette interdiction.

Le cuisinier s'éloigna, tapotant l'épaule de Scott, et se rendant vers les autres tables pour s'assurer que tout se passait correctement.

Dans le Hall, Lydia était derrière son comptoir. Vu l'heure tardive, elle lisait un roman à l'eau de rose, attendant patiemment qu'un client daigne arriver. Elle vit les portes du restaurant s'ouvrir et Derek Hale en sortir, suivi de Stiles.

Si le premier avait l'air contrarié et en colère - comme toujours - Stiles était lui aussi comme toujours, très enjoué.

-Lydia !

La jeune blonde vénitienne abandonna son roman qu'elle glissa sous le bureau et se leva presque instinctivement.

-La clé de mademoiselle Argent.

Les phrases de Derek, comme toujours, étaient courtes. S'amusant à le titiller, Lydia n'hésita pas un seul instant à lui préciser :

-Pas de s'il te plaît ?

Mais les yeux de Derek lui indiquèrent clairement qu'il ne se formaliserait pas d'une formule de politesse. Habituée, Lydia serra ses dents et ouvrit le placard contenant les doubles des clés des chambres. Elle seule pouvait y avoir accès. Après avoir repéré la clé en question, elle la tendit vers Derek :

-Il y a un problème dans sa chambre ?

-Une lampe cassée ! Elle m'a demandé de la réparer ! Ma première vraie grande mission dans cet hôtel ! C'est cool non ? Au fait ! Personne ne m'a dit comment ça se passait pour manger, j'ai faim et Monsieur Hale ne m'a pas...

-Suis-moi ! le coupa son directeur.

Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et devant l'absence d'Ethan, il demanda à Lydia :

-Pourquoi Ethan n'est pas à son poste ?

-Je lui ai proposé de se prendre une pause. C'est le soir de la semaine le plus calme.

-Et il est maintenant absent au moment ou je souhaite utiliser l'ascenseur, rétorqua le brun.

Agacée et sachant qu'elle pouvait se le permettre - jamais il ne prendrait le risque de la renvoyer - elle lui lança :

-Tu n'as aucun bagage à monter, je ne vois pas pourquoi Ethan t'est indispensable pour utiliser l'ascenseur ! A moins que tu ne considères Stiles comme un bagage ?

Derek ne répondit rien, haussant les sourcils. Il était toujours intrigué de voir Lydia ou Scott se rebiffer contre lui. Ca ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Il appréciait le fait qu'ils aient tous deux du caractère.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur avec Stiles, Derek dut supporter les nouveaux babillages du plus jeune :

-C'est marrant ce miroir. Je suis sur que la plupart des gens passent leur temps à se recoiffer dans un ascenseur. Au fait, pour le dîner ? Je ne sais toujours pas...

Derek ouvrit la porte de l'ascenseur une fois arrivé à l'étage ou se situait la chambre d'Allison. Il n'écoutait même plus Stiles. Il le laissait parler dans le vide. Une fois dans la chambre d'Allison, Derek demanda au plus jeune :

-Réparer une lampe ne devrait pas être très compliqué. Vas-y.

-Ah, vous allez me regarder faire ? C'est comme un test en fait ?

Derek se posa contre le mur, croisant les bras. Devant cette nouvelle absence de réponse, Stiles souffla, comme si sa vie allait dépendre de cette réparation de lumière. Après avoir testé le courant, il remarqua quelle lumière murale ne fonctionnait pas.

Il retira le socle de la lampe, retira l'ampoule et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien pour la remplacer :

-Euh... C'est bête mais, ou se trouvent les autres ampoules ?

-Première erreur. C'est une question que tu aurais du poser dès le début.

-Oui mais je suis pas devin ! En plus vous êtes là de façon très impressionnante sans sourire. Vous savez qu'il paraît que les gens peu souriants meurent plus vite ? C'est triste non ?

-Et les gens beaucoup trop bavards ne survivent jamais à leur première journée d'essai.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Stiles. Je ne savais pas ça !

Puis comprenant l'allusion lui étant portée, Stiles réalisa :

-Ah d'accord ! C'est de moi qu'on parle là. Vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer parce que je suis bavard ! Ca n'est pas une clause de rupture de contrat. Enfin, j'imagine, je devrais lire plus attentivement mon contrat...

Derek souffla une nouvelle fois, partagé entre l'agacement et l'incompréhension concernant cet individu. Il quitta la chambre, sous l'oeil surpris de Stiles, et descendit le couloir. Stiles le regarda faire, refermant derrière lui la porte de la chambre.

-A chaque étage se trouve un placard comme celui-ci ou tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin. Voici une clé passe partout ouvrant chacun de ses placards.

Derek sortit une clé de sa poche et la donna à Stiles. Celui-ci la rangea dans sa propre poche et demanda :

-Je suis pas viré alors ?

-Non. Tu n'es pas viré.

-Pourquoi ?

Derek haussa les sourcils.

-Pourquoi vous me virez pas ? Sérieusement, je suis pas idiot. Vous m'avez engagé pour faire plaisir à Scott et même si je suis très motivé, j'ai jamais été homme de service de toute ma vie.

-Les choses s'apprennent. Tu n'oublieras pas de refermer la porte de Mademoiselle Argent quand tu auras changé l'ampoule.

Derek tourna les talons, regagnant l'ascenseur. Stiles l'interpella :

-Et pour le dîner ?

La porte de l'ascenseur ouverte, Derek entra à l'intérieur et répondit avant qu'elle ne se referme :

-Les employés dinent ensemble après la fermeture du restaurant.

-Mais le restaurant ferme à 23 heures !

La porte s'était déjà refermée, laissant Stiles dans le couloir, prêt à démarrer sa nouvelle mission. En regagnant le hall, Derek passa près de Lydia et Jackson. Les deux fiancés semblaient se disputer, une nouvelle fois. Cette situation devenant de plus en plus régulière, Derek décida d'intervenir :

-Si vous querelles doivent devenir aussi régulières, je vais devoir prendre des mesures.

Pris en faute, Lydia et Jackson ne répondirent rien. Derek décida de poursuivre :

-Vous avez une chambre, réglez vos problèmes là-bas et non pas dans le hall. C'est compris ?

Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent, sans rien dire de plus. Derek s'éloigna et regagna le restaurant, tandis que Lydia reprocha à son fiancé :

-J'ai travaillé très dur pour cet hôtel, tu ne va pas venir tout gâché tu entends ? Je sais très bien qu'Aiden n'est qu'un prétexte parmi tant d'autres pour venir me faire des reproches. Je ne t'ai jamais trompé mais si tu continue à me pourrir la vie parce que tu n'accepte pas que ta future femme gagne mieux sa vie que toi, il est très certain que j'irais vraiment voir ailleurs.

Tournant les talons, la réceptionniste planta son fiancé au milieu du hall. Jackson resta immobile de longs instants, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rejoint par son meilleur ami :

-Jackson ? Tout va bien ?

-Je peux dormir dans ta chambre ce soir ?

-Euh... Bien sûr, rassura Danny.

Le brun savait pertinemment qu'une dispute venait sans doute d'éclater entre Jackson et Lydia. Il serait là pour soutenir son meilleur ami, comme il l'avait toujours été. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer que cette dispute pourrait être le signe d'un nouveau rapprochement plus physique entre lui et le blond.

De nouveau assis à sa table, Derek venait d'être rejoint par Cora :

-Depuis quand tu t'occupe aussi bien de tes nouveaux employés ? taquina la brune.

-Tais toi.

-Je rêve ou ce gosse te laisse pas insensible ?

-C'est ridicule.

-Derek, je suis la seule ici à te connaître réellement et je le vois. T'en pince pour ce môme.

Derek ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait pas savoir si sa sœur avait raison ou tord.


End file.
